


Don't Worry, I Have a List!

by crossroadswrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Toys, Twincest, brother incest, kinda except not really, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Novak brothers play a very, very fun game. Especially for Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, I Have a List!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 1K GIVEAWAY for lumberjackjess on tumblr! *throws confetti* Sorry this turned out pornier than I ment, but still, I hope you like it uwu

The professor stood in front of his class, going on and on about the romans and their ways of living. Luckily Castiel could afford not to pay attention in this class since he and Jimmy had high grades and decorating the subject was easy for them.

He throws a glance at his younger brother by five minutes, watching his bowed head, how he fidgets every five minutes or so, holding his breath for a couple of seconds, the pretty flush he has in his cheeks.

Cas, as silently as he can, not to disturb the class, rips a little slip of paper from his notebook. He taps his pencil against his lip before scrawling _are you wearing it?_ across the little slip of paper. He already knows the answer, of course he does. He knows his little brother like the palm of his hand, knows all the little signs to look for.

He clears his throat loudly and obviously, making his little brother snap his head towards him, eyebrow cocked.

Castiel smirks and, throwing one last look at their teacher to make sure he’s not looking, throws the little folded slip of paper to Jimmy’s desk.

He watches his brother unfold it with quick fingers, blue eyes moving quickly over the single line, flushing deeply and looking down, fidgeting again.

Jimmy turns to look at him and nods jerkily.

Castiel gives him his chesire cat smile and rips another piece of paper, knowing full well that is little brother, being the good little boy he is, won’t pass it back to him.

He writes a list of every place they could use for their little challenge.

                _locker room_

_janitor’s closet_

_bleachers_

_class_

_nurse’s office_

_art room_

Looking down at his paper, he nods to himself, satisfied with the list he had put together. It’s only nine a.m., they haven’t gone for their first recess yet, so it seems doable.

«»

They have a fifteen minute break between classes and very conveniently their next class has them passing right through the janitor’s closet which is just perfect.

Castiel waits for the morning rush to pass, until the hallways become slightly less populated, most of the students deciding to go outside to enjoy the sunshine on the courtyard.

He clutches his brother’s hand in his, pulling him closer before throwing a quick look around, to make sure no one is paying attention to them and yanking the door open, dragging Jimmy inside with him and locking it behind them with a quick flick of his wrist.

“Cas,” Jimmy breaths, dropping his backpack on the floor and moving towards his big brother.

Castiel is ready for him, throwing his own backpack carelessly to the floor and reaching over for Jimmy’s neck, pulling him close so he can drag their mouths together perfectly, tilting his twin’s head so he can shove his tongue down his throat just right, ripping moans that he swallows down.

“Let’s play a game,” he says against his baby brother’s lips, pecking his kiss swollen lips once and dropping his fingers to Jimmy’s belt buckle, “let’s see in how many different rooms we can make you orgasm,” he smirks at the breathy moan his brother lets out.

And with that he unfastens his brother’s belt buckle, pulls down his zipper and drops to his knees, nuzzling at his brother’s erection.

“Don’t worry, I have a list!” he says cheekily, before shoving his brother’s briefs down and sucking him in his mouth.

Cas can’t deep throat, unfortunately (or not, really) that’s his brother’s very special talent, but he can get his brother to come from his mouth alone in five minutes flat. They timed it that one time.

So, right now, Castiel puts every trick he knows to good use. Hollowing his cheeks and _sucking_ viciously, before stopping, bobbing his head languidly up and down, just the barest hint of teeth over his brother’s sensitive flesh, making him hiss and throw his head back, clutch helplessly at Cas’ shoulder, thrusting a hand in his air and twisting, pulling.

Castiel glances at his watch, making sure they have time and shit they’ll be cutting it close. Time to get this show on the road then.

He starts bobbing his head faster, working what he can’t fit in his mouth over with his hand, his other very free handy, letting go of its perch on Jimmy’s tight and making his way to his brother’s hole. Cas carefully trails his fingers over Jimmy’s right ass cheek before his fingers bump against just what he was promise. He hums happily around his brother and grabs the plug he had commanded his younger twin to shove up that pretty little ass of his last night, after he thoroughly fucked him.

He grips the base and draws it out, making his brother gasp at the sensation. Castiel works it back inside slowly two more times, before he starts up an unforgiving rhythm, angling it until he strikes gold and has Jimmy moaning loudly, gasping a litany of “Please, please, please, please,” and then Cas does it again and once more.

His baby brother twists his hand in his hair painfully and thrust forwards blindly, coming in hot spurts down Cas’ throat. He sucks his brother through the aftershocks gently, waiting for him to come down from his high before he gets to his feet and helps his fucked out little brother get dressed back up.

Jimmy reaches a hand to Cas’s jeans, but he shakes his head and pecks his brother on the cheek, “We don’t have time.”

“But-“ he tries to protest. Jimmy’s all about orgasm equality after all, even though he normally comes twice as much as Castiel. What can he say? Cas is a natural giver, and if he can tie is baby brother up on the guest bed while their parents are out on weekends and get him to come three times, then he damn well will.

“It’s okay,” he reassures, “I kinda like being a little desperate,” he leans closer, one hand on his brother’s waist, pulling their hips flush so he can feel just how hard he is for him, “means I’ll fuck you harder later.”

Jimmy mewls and jerks Cas’s head back by the hair, kissing him hard, forcing his mouth open so he can lick inside, groaning when he tastes himself on his tongue.

His brother pulls back and smiles lazily, “Can’t wait.” he says, picking his backpack up and leaving the janitor’s closet.

Castiel smirks at his back, one down, five to go.

«»

They’re having their last class of the day, and so far, they’d manage to scratch almost everything off the list.

_~~locker room~~ _

_~~janitor’s closet~~_

_~~bleachers~~_

_class_

_~~nurse’s office~~ _

_art room_

Cas has planned this carefully. He knows exactly what he’s going to do and how he’s going to do it.

They’re in art class, which is oh so very convenient, given that the teacher doesn’t really give a fuck as to what they’re doing, spends the entire class with his feet kicked up on the table and a set of headphones framing his ears, most likely watching porn. Rumor has it he’s been caught doing it before.

And given that the teacher doesn’t really give a fuck, neither to the students, each of them talking animatedly with each other over the project they’re supposed to deliver by the end of class or listening to blaring music. No one really pays attention to them in this class, and seeing that they’re seated in the farthest corner, no one really looks back at them.

His brother is deeply focused on his drawing, tongue sticking out and brows furrowed in that adorable way of his.

Castiel fidgets a little in his chair, so he gets a perfect view to his brother’s reaction, before slowly reaching in his pocket and extracting the remote carefully.

He holds his breath, before flipping it on.

Jimmy’s reaction was worth the purchase. His baby brother almost jumps out of his seat, letting out an undignified squeal, his pencil drawing a harsh line across the soft lines of his drawing.

Castiel smiles widely, darting his eyes across the classroom to make sure no one noticed. No one did.

“Cas,” his baby brother hisses brokenly, clenching his fists together.

He doesn’t answer, only dials the remote up one notch, watching him jerk and whimper, burying his head in his arms, hiding there and that’s such a shame. He won’t be able to see his reactions now, the way he’s surely biting his lip to keep quiet, his pretty little flushed cheeks…

“Mr. Novak is everything okay back there?”

Castiel subtly turns the remote off and smiles his best smile at the teacher, “Nothing to worry about, professor. Jimmy’s just a little tired, that’s all.”

The teacher narrows his eyes suspiciously for a minute, but lets it go, turning back to his computer and to whatever it is he does during classes like this.

“You okay, little brother?” Cas whispers close to Jimmy’s ear.

“You suck,” his brother grumbles, wriggling his ass on the chair and sighing.

Slowly, Jimmy lifts his head back up, uncovering flushed cheeks and blown pupils and Jesus Christ that’s his brother’s fucked out face, completed with the slightly parted lips and quiet panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” Cas breaths out, eyes darting down to the front of his brother’s pants.

“Shut up,” Jimmy shoots, whipping his wrist to his shirt, his very clearly bitten into wrist.

“Did you-?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes and stretches his legs a little wider apart, surely trying to get comfortable with the jizz in his pants and all.

“Well, I think we discovered a new kink,” he tells him gleefully.

“Oh, fuck me,” Jimmy mutters and oh that’s just the perfect set up isn’t it.

“Planning on it.”

Jimmy makes a little sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

«»

“You’re good kids, Novaks,” the professor tells them, clearly relieved that they volunteered to clean up the mess the students left in their creative wake.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Castiel assures him with a smile, slowly walking the older man out the door, waving him goodbye, before he turns back to his brother with a predatory grin, absently locking the door behind him with an easy flick of his wrist.

Jimmy doesn’t lose any time, striding towards his big brother and kissing him sloppily, hands trying to make quick work of his jeans, urging them down right along with Cas’ boxers.

“Eager,” Castiel comments, pleased.

Jimmy groans and tugs at the jeans insistently, “Come on, big brother. Need you to fuck me. Waited all day. Come on.”

Castiel nips at his brother’s lips to quiet him down, strong hands grabbing him and manhandling him easily, so he’s baby brother is in the perfect position for their grand finally: bent over one of the tables and soon he’s bent over one of the tables with his pants and boxers pooling around his ankles.

Jimmy is so good for him like this, arching his back and fucking presenting for him.

“You look good like this,” he comments, running his fingers feather light up his brother’s inner thigh, drumming them gently and making Jimmy spread his legs as wide as they can go trapped in his jeans.

Cas reaches down and grips his brother’s hip, staying him before he goes for the plug, slowly grabbing it and pulling it out.

“Suck,” he commands, pushing the tip of his brother’s plug against his lips until he opens that pretty mouth of his and _sucks_ just like he was told to do.

Jimmy hollows his cheeks around it and sucks on it greedily. His baby brother was always kind of a cockslut and maybe Cas is a little at fault for that but meh, what can you do?

His baby brother is over sensitive by now from being stretched open and dragged into every single place in Cas’ list until he hit his orgasm. His boxers are a mess.

Cas slides two fingers right in his brother’s hole easily, scissoring him open and crooking them just so. Feeling all that tight heat surrounding him and God, he can’t wait to be inside him. Go fast and hard like his little brother needs him to be right now.

He adds a third finger, thrusting them deep inside his brother, until he’s trying to shove himself back on his fingers, letting out low keening sounds, even with that plug occupying his mouth, and suddenly Cas decides it’s such a shame to be muffling such pretty little sounds, so he pulls the plug out of his brother’s greedy mouth and sets it aside, forgotten for now.

He’s practiced in this, he knows when too much is too much and when his brother can take a little bit more, and right now he can take a little bit more, so Cas feels around for that wonderful little spot and-Jimmy moans loudly, frantically trying to shove himself back on Castiel’s fingers now, getting him to do it again.

Cas is more than happy to oblige of course, rubbing against his brother’s prostate, feeling him tensing up beneath him, getting so near his high he just needs the slightest breeze to push him over the edge, so of course that’s when Cas stops and pulls back.

His baby brother makes a little desperate sound in the back of his throat, muffled words trying to make their way out of his mouth, trying to beg Cas to just get him there _pleasepleaseplease_.

Normally Cas would let him, but today- today he had to see his baby brother come time and time again, rushed handjobs and blowjobs and some very frantic dry humping and he just needs to feel his brother come on his cock like he knows he can do, like he has done before.

And given that he’s so strung up, so desperate for it, he’s sure he can make that happen easily.

“Hush, little brother, I’ll take care of you,” he promises, dropping a kiss on the back of his brother’s neck and guiding himself into his tight little hole.

The head of his dick nudges at his entrance and shit Cas wanted to take this slow, he really did, but Jimmy just forcefully shoves himself back and shitsh _itshit_ that’s just fucking perfect. That’s exactly what he needs.

Cas grabs the back of his brother’s neck, shoving him face first into the table, hand gripping his hip to leave bruises behind, and he starts truly pounding into his little brother, snapping his hips in a quick and dirty rhythm that has the younger Novak goddamn _mewling_ under him, one hand gripping the edge of the table to keep himself stable and the other clutching at Cas’ forearm, nails biting his skin through Cas’ shirt.

It’s hot and quick and dirty and a little rough and so fucking perfect that it has Cas nearing the edge in embarrassingly short time, but he knows his baby brother is there too, so he angles his hips just right, knowing he struck gold when Jimmy lets out a moan so loud he’s sure they heard it all through the school grounds.

He tries to keep that angle as best as he can, hitting his brother’s prostate in every other thrust and biting down on his lip hard, trying not to come before Jimmy does. It’s always kind of a competition between the two of them.

He can feel his brother start to clench around him, his moans and whimpers becoming more and more high pitched and all it takes is a couple more rough thrust, expertly aimed at his prostate before his baby brother is coming all over the dirty classroom floor, clenching around Cas so deliciously that he topples right over the hedge mere minutes after his brother. Everything turning into blissful pleasure as he rides his orgasm slowly, working himself through it and slumping over his brother’s back.

They lay there, one on top of the other panting hard and fucked out.

Cas laughs a little breathlessly, dropping tiny little kisses all over his brother’s neck, his jaw, wherever he can reach before he pulls back and tucks himself back in his pants, doing the same for Jimmy.

“How-“ Jimmy swallows down, tries to catch his breath, smiling dopily up at his big brother “How many of them did we cross?”

“All of them,” Cas grins back, feeling proud of himself.

Jimmy pulls Castiel in for a slow kiss, tongues lazily sliding together, only pulling back when he needs to breathe again, “Go us,” he says amusedly.

Cas nods a bit dumbly, “Yeah, go us.”


End file.
